Empieza de Nuevo
by Qin The Kirin
Summary: Hay algunas consecuencias negativas por meterse con el flujo del tiempo. Y Starlight Glimmer se ha topado directamente con ellas. Pero afortunadamente Twilight tiene una solución...


**Empeza de nuevo**

 **Autor Original: RHJunior**

 **Traductor: Qin the Kirin**

 **Resumen:**

Hay algunas consecuencias negativas por meterse con el flujo del tiempo. Y Starlight Glimmer se ha topado directamente con ellas. Pero afortunadamente Twilight tiene una solución...

Una versión de línea alterna de tiempo a lo que paso en -Iniciar otra vez- por shortskirtsandexplosions, situados en story/303893/step-right-in-and-start-again . Todo el contenido con el permiso de shortskirtsandexplosions

Inspirado por Step Right in and Start Again por shortskirtsandexplosions.

* * *

-Están listas para usted- dice el pequeño dragón púrpura. Mientras mantiene la puerta abierta para mí solemnemente. Yo troto hacia la entrada, arrastrando los cascos, mientras entro en la sala del trono con la cabeza agachada. -Yo sé que no hay excusa para lo que hice. Pero quiero que todas sepan que estoy lista para cualquier castigo que crean que es justo.-

Es a partir de ese momento que todo va mal.

No solo mal... es peor de lo que había temido. Miro hacia arriba y no sólo es la princesa de la Amistad y sus amigas... además están las propias Princesas Celestia y Luna. Gobernantes del Sol y la Luna. Las mismas princesas que una vez había conspirado para derrocar... Me miran con expresiones que no puedo leer. Mi interior se vuelve gelatina y caigo de rodillas por el terror. Estoy condenada, Mas condenada que alguien ya en el Tártaro...

-Tranquila, mi pequeña poni.- Dice la voz de Celestia, cada vez más cerca. Siento una pezuña chapada en oro levantarme la barbilla con suavidad.-Déjame echarte un buen vistazo... Starlight Glimmer ¿verdad?-

-S...Si-sí...- alcanzó a decir en un gemido.

-puedes estar tranquila- ¿dice amablemente...? -Todo va a estar bien.- Ella pasa su cuerno que brilla intensamente sobre mí.

Me estremezco pero no sufro daño alguno. Una ola de energía dorada es lo que pasa encima de mí, mas no sucede nada. Mientras esto acontece, escucho la voz de Luna en el fondo: -¿Y vos decis que no recuerda nada de las veinticuatro horas anteriores?-

-Y no es poco- dice Twilight. -Ella está calmada, actúa normal y es sensible por unas dieciocho horas: Y luego simplemente se desvanece.-

Tras pasar una pequeña eternidad. El brillo se desvanece. -¿Sabe usted que está mal, Prin… ejem Celestia?- oigo decir a Twilight con preocupación.

-De hecho si- Celestia dice solemnemente. -Incluso si no conozco el funcionamiento interno de tal magia, sé de los efectos secundarios del abuso de la magia temporal.- Los ojos de Twilight Revolotean de un lado a otro como si algo se moviera detrás de ellos. -Oh, no...- dice Twilight. -el pergamino...-

-Debes haberlo sospechado por ti misma, mi alumna- Celestia dice con tristeza. -Rasgar la línea del tiempo una y otra vez... las consecuencias son a menudo imprevisibles, pero de que habrá consecuencias es inevitable. Su lugar, su papel en el flujo del tiempo se ha alterado de forma permanente.-

Twilight se alarma enormemente. Y se acaricia a sí misma de nuevo con sus pezuñas. -Pero ¿y yo? pudo haberme afectado y yo no me he dado cuenta...-

El resplandor pasa por encima de ella también brevemente. -No- es el veredicto final de Celestia. -Sospecho que tu saliste intacta porque no eres la instigadora de la paradoja, por lo que no sufrirás los efectos secundarios- -P-por favor, sus Altezas - tartamudeo llegando a mis pies.- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?-

-no hay manera fácil de decírtelo me temo- Celestia dice. -Mi pequeña poni, a falta de una mejor forma de describirlo; Estas atrapada en un bucle de tiempo. Avanzas con normalidad durante dieciocho horas y luego... desapareces. Entonces, seis horas después de eso, regresas aquí, a esta hora y lugar exactos. Y eres devuelta a como eras justamente en ese momento... -Ella baja la cabeza. -Y no sé cómo deshacerlo. Y sinceramente dudo que cualquier poni lo sepa.-

-¿Qué?- Es demasiado tarde, toda las partes y piezas de lo que había aprendido de los viejos tomos que estaban en la Ala de Starswirl caen finalmente en su lugar.

-Has dañao el tiempo mismo- Luna dice rotundamente.- La tela del tiempo, del Universo es algo resistente por fortuna. Pero cuando se remendó a sí misma… tú quedaste atrapada entre las puntadas. Y estas destinada… a repetir este ciclo por siempre.-

-¿Qué? -me siento mareada. -¿Pero... por qué? ¿Por qué no me acuerdo?-

-Debido a que al iniciarse cada bucle sufres un "Reinicio" un Reset por así decirlo.- dijo Twilight. Había lástima es su mirada. -El resto del universo continúa. Pero para ti, todo lo que hiciste el día anterior, es como si nunca hubiera sucedido.- y tragando saliva continúo. -tu apareces en esta entrada, nos ofreces disculpas, pasamos el resto del día juntas... y dieciocho horas después desapareces. A continuación vuelves a aparecer aquí y comienza todo de nuevo. Ya hemos pasado por esto contigo todos los días durante casi una semana, sin ningún cambio en lo absoluto.

-¿qué…?- comienzo a hiperventilar. -No. Esto no puede ser real. ¡No puedo vivir así! ¡Preferiría morir!-

-Y aunque muriese- Dice la Princesa Luna sombríamente -Igualmente vos apareceríais aquí al día siguiente pero los recuerdos se habrán desvanecido como si nunca hubieran pasado. Y así será todos los días a partir de ahora y hasta el final de los tiempos. Nunca envejecimiento, sin cambiar nunca. Solo para tener que aprender de nuevo cada día lo que ha ocurrido.-

El horror de lo que me ha ocurrido... de lo que me he hecho a mí misma…- me derrumbo en el piso, llorando.

Es entonces es que Spike decide hablar. -¿tal vez si ella llevara un diario?- sugiere. -O un álbum de recortes, donde anote todos sus recuerdos del día con fotos y cosas así… ¿Su futura yo puede leerlo a la mañana siguiente?-

-Una idea inteligente querido Spike- dice Rarity consoladora. -Pero en pocos días estaría tan lleno de recuerdos que le llevaría todo el día sólo para leerlo. - Spike frunce el ceño y se rasca la barbilla totalmente perplejo.

-Memoria... - dice Twilight de pronto. -¡Por supuesto! Memoria.- Da un paso hacia mi. -Princesas no podemos arreglar el bucle de tiempo... pero creo que tengo una solución. Para hacer las cosas más fáciles para ella.-

-¿Una solución...? - Dice Luna arqueando una ceja hacia arriba.

Twilight asiente. -El problema no es el bucle de tiempo. Bueno... no realmente. Si ella tuviera que repetir no sé, el día de la marmota una y otra vez, eso sí sería un desastre. Pero ella todavía va hacia adelante en el tiempo. El problema no es el viaje en el tiempo, es su memoria la que no viaja con ella. Y creo que tengo una solución para eso.- Ella me mira. -¿Me dejas intentarlo?-

Desesperada por cualquier esperanza Asiento con la cabeza.

-Está bien quédate quieta Starlight.- Su cuerno se ilumina con lo que reconozco como un hechizo de transferencia de la memoria. -voy a usar tus recuerdos para la siguiente vez, pero los míos debería llenar el vacío por ahora...- su cuerno suelta un destellos blanco.

* * *

Ha llegado el momento.

Paso el nudo que tengo en la garganta. Un suspiro sombrío escapa de mis labios y camino arrastrando las pezuñas, entró en la sala del trono con la cabeza agachada. Una mesa brillante está en el centro del lugar. No me molesto mirando hacia arriba. No puedo.

-Yo sé que no hay excusa para lo que hice- hablo con la voz tan humilde como me es posible. -Pero yo quiero que todas sepan…- No alcanzó a decir más, algo cae sobre mi cabeza. ¿Una corona? lo que...

Y entonces la joya se ilumina y me inundan las memorias. -¿Mejor?- me pregunta Twilight.

-Mejor- suspiro de alivio. Recuperar mis memorias de forma instantánea es muy agradable. ¿Cómo podría describirse el pasar al instante de saber que eres culpable y te espera un castigo, a saber que estás perdonada por tus transgresiones? Es como despertar en pánico pensando que llega tarde a tu examen… sólo para darte cuenta en un instante que es sábado, que ya se llevó acabo ese examen hace una semana, que pasaste y este es el primer día de las vacaciones de verano. Debo encontrar una manera de embotellar esta sensación y venderla. Eu de relief (1). Me pregunto si a los hermanos Flim Flam les gustaría ayudarme a venderla.

-A título personal- dice Twilight -la Corona de memoria es una gran mejora a que yo esté usando el hechizo de memoria en ti todos los días. nos reduce mucho los dolores de cabeza a los dos.- Ella se da un ligero golpe en la frente y se ríe entre dientes. -¿Lista para empezar el día?-

Sonrío y asiento. Otro día de mí... supongo que la llamaré libertad condicional... trabajando con la princesa de la Amistad. Después de todo, no importa lo lejos que puedas viajar en dieciocho horas... y hemos hecho la prueba…- siempre termino de vuelta aquí. Esto hace que obviamente sea bastante difícil mantener me en una mazmorra de Canterlot, así que bien podría estar sirviendo mi sentencia aquí.

Por lo general estoy ya sea ayudando a Spike a ordenar la biblioteca... ¿En serio Twilight, otra vez?... O en colaborar con ella en su investigación mágica. Lo que es una inevitable realidad; hasta que encontremos una manera para mí de salir de este bucle temporal, no importa lo lejos que vaya, voy a seguir reapareciendo en este mismo umbral cada veinticuatro horas. El hecho de que Twilight no puede averiguar el enigma solamente la hace más obsesiva al respecto. Algunos días me siento tentada a reinventar el hechizo y utilizarlo sólo dos veces más: una vez para darme una patada en la trama(2), y una vez para darle una patada en el trasero a Starswirl. Viejo Loco y excéntrico, mira que andar dejando hechizos a medio terminar tirados por todos lados... -¿Las chicas van venir hoy?- pregunto.

-En algún momento de esta tarde. Pinkie tenía un pedido urgente y Applejack tiene que ir a trabajar en los campos del sur, pero quería ir a un picnic más tarde, por lo que me imagino que podemos tomar un descanso luego... -

* * *

-Yo sé que no hay excusa para lo que hice- hablo con la voz tan humilde como me es posible. -Pero yo quiero que todas sepan…-

Una corona con joyas brillantes aterriza en mi cabeza. Antes incluso de que me pueda ajustar una frenética Twilight está en casi encima de mí. –Starlight, Me han llamado a Canterlot para una reunión diplomática muy importante y no puedo por todo lo que es sagrado, encontrar mi diccionario de Zebricano-Equestre por ningún lado…-

-Está en el estante 17, tercero entrepaño desde la parte superior, es el cuarto libro- digo Yo abruptamente.

-Oh, gracias al creador.- Twilight sale corriendo. Spike se me acerca, mientras casi tropieza con el rollo de pergamino que está leyendo.

-¿Por pura casualidad no saber dónde está el volumen 5 de la Enciclopedia Equestriana?- dice entre dientes.

-Pasillo 18, fila siete, es el tercer libro- Respondo sin pensar. -Lo dejaste allí anoche.-

-... ¿Y el más reciente volumen de 'pociones prácticas para casi todo?- dice él, su voz tienen un tono extraño.

-pasillo tres, fila inferior, el último en el estante- Recito yo de un tirón el número en el sistema decimal dewhoof(3). -Espera. ¿Qué?-

-¿Yyyyy en que página esta la fórmula para el antídoto de la hiedra bromista?- me pregunta.

-Página 421...- le digo. Y parpadeo mientras lo veo. Él parpadea mientras me ve.

Y así es como descubro que el uso de la corona me da memoria eidética.

* * *

-Yo sé que no hay excusa para lo que hice- hablo con la voz tan humilde como me es posible. -Pero yo quiero que todas sepan…- Y entonces resbalo en cáscaras de plátano. Me deslizo fuera de control a través del suelo, terminando con un tremendo salpicón en una piscina para niños llena de algo blanco, espumoso y pegajoso. Me sacudo para salir de mi aturdimiento y pruebo el sabor. Sí, crema de malvaviscos. -¿Qué? ¿Qué? Qué…

Y entonces la corona se teletransporta a mi cabeza. -¡PINKIE! ¡RAINBOW DAAAASH !- grito. Las dos están justo ahí; Dash se está carcajeando y se sujeta los costados mientras se tambalea en el aire y Pinkie está rodando en el suelo.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo después de que se supo de mi... condición "temporal" podría decirse, para darme cuenta de las desventajas, y de las cosas que tendría que sufrir. Una es bastante obvia: Bromas pesadas. Rainbow Dash tiende a tener una vena algo cruel y una tendencia a guardar rencores. Su manera de "Sobreponerse" a esos rencores es hacerle bromas a el objeto de su animosidad. Pinkie Pie, bueno para ella todo es por diversión...

Y aquí estoy; un objetivo designado que aparece en el mismo lugar exactamente a la misma hora, que hace exactamente lo mismo, de forma precisa, hasta el último paso cada día... y que nunca recuerda (al menos por un par de minutos) lo que había sucedido antes, no importa lo que pasó el día anterior... ¿Qué bromista digno de su cojín ruidoso dejaría pasar la oportunidad? He sido golpeada por más pasteles a la cara que todo un pelotón de payasos y me he sentado en más cojines ruidosos que todos los maestros más odiados en el sistema escolar equestre.

Finalmente se detuvieron después de una broma particularmente atroz con un cubo de tinta que me hizo llorar; sobrevinieron muchos regaños y disculpas, con la promesa de "bajarle un poco". Pero ellas no entendieron el mensaje hasta Twilight y Yo les devolvimos el favor. Utilizamos un hechizo de sueño, un par de pingüinos de Fluttershy (no pregunten, no quieren saber) y cerca de una tonelada de hielo y nieve conseguida en la fábrica del clima de Cloudsdale (no, en serio, no quieren saber) para convencerlas a los dos de que habían dormido a través de una era de hielo... después de eso hubo disculpas más sinceras y dejaron de hacerme bromas.

Pero de vez en cuando... me siento allí en mi piscina para niños llena de malvavisco mientras les gruño, ya que se ríen como locas. -Espero que estés satisfechas- me quejo.

-Yo sé que si- dice Rainbow Dash. -He estado guardando esta idea durante meses.-

-Ohh… cállate y consígueme una cuchara.- La piscina de repente se pone fría. Me giro y veo que Pinkie Pie está vaciando cubos de helado encima de mi. -¡Pinkie! ¿Qué…?-

-Oh, vamos, toda esa cobertura de malvaviscos y nada de helado?- Ella se ríe y resuella al mismo tiempo. Entonces me pone unas cerezas maraschino en la parte superior, toma tres cucharas de madera y salta dentro de la piscina conmigo. -¡Vamos Dashie, el sundae está de lujo!-

-Ah, no gracias, me tomaría todo el día para conseguir quitarme todo ese malvavisco de mis plumas primarias y... ¡Hey!- Yo sonrió y mágicamente la entierro de cabeza en el helado.

* * *

-Yo sé que no hay excusa para lo que hice- hablo con la voz tan humilde como me es posible. -Pero yo quiero que todas sepan…-

Me detengo, desconcertada. Los soldados están corriendo en todas direcciones, y gritando órdenes. Los Pegasos vuelan dentro y fuera por las ventanas abiertas. Twilight… una Twilight un poco más alta... parece estar dirigiendo las cosas. Hay un sonido de explosiones en el exterior. A continuación, la corona se teletransporta en mi cabeza y me da el resumen: estamos en guerra. Parece ser que Chrysalis ha decidido que su nivel habitual de sutileza era demasiado lento y ha decidido pasar a una invasión total. Juro que es el peor ejemplo posible de Changeling que me podría imaginar. Con ella la idea del sigilo y del subterfugio son un desperdicio.

Sería más despectiva si no fuera porque su guerra le dio control de la mitad del territorio de Equestria. -¡No! ¿Los Changelings ya han llegado a Ponyville?-

Rainbow Dash aterriza frente a mí. -definitivamente es Chrysalis en persona, nada más ni nada menos- se burla ella. -Al parecer la vieja cara de cucaracha planea hacer del Castillo de la Amistad su nueva Capital. Estamos evacuando ahora...- esto obviamente no le hace mucha gracia a la Pegaso.

Masivas garras púrpuras me levantan. Spike me coloca en su espalda. -Trata de no vomitar sobre mí esta vez ¿de acuerdo?- dice mientras extiende sus alas. -Yo... No sé bien que pueda hacer- dijo mientras vuela alto. -Vas a estar de vuelta aquí en 24 horas... Pero te prometo que te rescataremos todas las veces que sea necesario, de ninguna manera vamos a dejar a una amiga en las garras de Chrysalis… ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Yo he comenzado a reír como una de esas ridículas villanas de serie de televisión, mientras una idea aparece en mi cabeza. -No te preocupe, Spike tengo un plan... pero no se lo digas a Twilight...-

-Yo sé que no hay excusa para lo que hice- hablo con la voz tan humilde como me es posible. -Pero yo quiero que todas sepan…-

Me detengo, desconcertada. En lugar de las Mane Six, hay una escuálida yegua Changeling, de apariencia insectoide sentada en la mesa. Ella observa el mapa, viendo como sus fuerzas marcha por todo el reino. -¿Creen que pueden esconderse de mí? con esta herramienta en mi poder yo...- Ella entonces me mira. -¿Quién diantres eres tú?-

A continuación la corona se teletransporta a mi cabeza y me da la actualización. Chrysalis, invasión, Castillo de Amistad, Mesa de las vulnerabilidades estratégicas gratuitas en su poder, está bien, ya entiendo. Tiempo de ejecutar el Plan A, también conocido como Plan ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando Starlight Glimmer?

En mi próximo respiro ya he sellado mágicamente las puertas y ventanas cerradas y las he fundido, dejando a sus subordinados afuera. Le doy a Chrysalis mi mejor sonrisa y un golpecito en el suelo con una pata. En este momento Spike y las Mane Six están liderando un contraataque a gran escala en las afueras de la ciudad de Ponyville, distrayendo a las fuerzas de Chrysalis y con ellos una parte considerable de su poder mágico. Tengo tal vez unos minutos antes de las hordas changeling restantes derriben las puertas, por lo que será mejor acabar esto rápidamente.

Por otra parte, debo agregar. Aun con mi "problema", Yo soy Starlight Glimmer. Soy una maga unicornio a la par con Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer o incluso Starswirl el Barbado, he atrapado a la Reina changeling en su sala del trono conmigo... y gracias a la Corona, tengo 4,052 diferentes hechizos para hacerla decir "mami" en la punta de mi cuerno.

¡Que comience el juego!.

Las Mane Six se detienen en las golpeadas puertas de la sala del trono, horrorizadas por los daños. Se horrorizan aún más cuando ven a Chrysalis tendida en el suelo en posición fetal chupándose un casco y haciendo ruidos como balbuceos. -¿Qué...?- Es todo lo que Twilight dice.

Cojeo hacia ellas, cuidando de no lastimar mis diversas quemaduras, cortes, contusiones y posiblemente una costilla rota, tomo mí maltratada corona del piso y me la pongo en la cabeza con una sonrisa dolorosa. -El Plan A, como que se volvió en el plan B. a pesar de que la tome por sorpresa y logre mantener mi ventaja sobre ella, no pude vencerla con suficiente rapidez. Así que al final, ya casi me tenía en sus cascos.-

-Pero en algún momento a la mitad de la pelea…- dije y tosí brevemente- a ella se le metió en la cabeza que mi corona era la fuente de todas mis fuerzas. Y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, me la quitó y se la puso. Y… señale al charco de baba dejado por la reina. -Creo que nadie le dijo que es muy mala idea forzar los recuerdos de alguien mas en tu cabeza.-

-Parece ser que no fue muy bueno para todos los secuaces psíquicamente vinculados a ella- dice Rainbow Dash, pasando por encima de uno de los guardias semiconscientes amontonados en la puerta. Ella le da una patada en la cabeza mientras lo hace.

-¿siguen siendo una amenaza?- Rarity pregunta nerviosa.

Twilight levanta la vista tras examinar a la reina con el cerebro aturdido. -No y nunca lo serán de nuevo- dice. -Su mente simplemente se ha... ido. Ella ha sido reducida a la inteligencia de un potro... larva... Lo que sea, recién nacido.-

Hubo una larga pausa mientras las Mane Six contemplaban a la peor enemiga de Equestria hacer ruiditos como un bebé. -Yo no voy a ser su niñera- dice finalmente Pinkie Pie.

* * *

Es un día encantador. Cinco yeguas mayores, una Alicornio inmortal, y una unicornio en un bucle temporal (yo) están compartiendo té y pasteles mientras que la princesa lee la documentación de mi pequeño proyecto de alquimia.

-Esto- Twilight está aturdida. -Esto es increíble. ¡Un elixir de la eterna juventud! Este...- Ella me mira desconcertada por un momento. -Pero ¿cómo hiciste esta primera serie de pruebas preliminares?-

-Bueno... las hice en mi misma- admití. -Yo era la yegua más segura para poner a prueba.-

-¿Qué?- Twilight dice sorprendida. -¡Eso es muy irresponsable! ¡Y es peligroso en el extremo! ¿Por qué si algo hubiera salido mal, tienes idea...?- Se interrumpe cuando finalmente recuerda mi situación. -Oh. Cierto.-

Asentí con la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo. -La más segura, como he dicho. Si algo salía mal... y en los primeros ensayos así fue...- Me estremezco profundamente. -Bueno, regrese a la mañana siguiente y todo estaba bien. Después utilicé utilice el método habitual para obtener datos a largo plazo... ciento cincuenta años de envejecimiento en unas pocas horas. Lo que es Extremadamente confuso, déjame decirte... pero me dio los datos que necesitaba. El elixir funciona.

-Asombroso, yo le entro.- Dice Dash, como era previsible. Su gema de memoria brilla a la luz. Es una versión más pequeña y más compacta de la Corona de memoria que yo usaba. Había sido una de las primeras de los seis en adoptar el dispositivo después de Twilight lo introdujera en el mundo como una forma para que las personas mayores pudieran conservar su claridad mental en la vejez. La senilidad era una cosa del pasado, ahora que los recuerdos podrían conservarse de forma segura. Rainbow Dash, tan orgullosa de su cuerpo como solo ella lo es, odiaba con pasión la idea de que su mente sucumbiera lentamente ante la vejez. Sabía que podía contar con su apoyo fácilmente.

-Pero Dash, ¿qué pasa con las consecuencias?- Fluttershy se inquieta. -Podría causar todo tipo de problemas...- Fluttershy es por supuesto, todo lo contrario. Es su naturaleza inquietarse por todas las posibilidades, independientemente de si es probable o no. Si le dijera que el elixir tenía una posibilidad entre cincuenta mil de causar que lluevan elefantes, ella sería la primera en insistir que todo el mundo comprara paraguas a prueba de elefantes.

-No sé... los beneficios son evidentes, pero...- Rarity por supuesto obviamente está desgarrada ante la idea. Ella siente que no es correcto; Pero la idea de suavizar sus arrugas y desaparecer las canas sería irresistible para la unicornio vanidosa. Puedo verlo claramente en sus ojos... aunque ella no se atreve a decirlo en voz alta.

-Los beneficios, Santos cielos- dice Applejack, haciendo una pausa para gruñir y crujir una articulación en la espalda. Applejack también se siente dividida. Ella siempre es tradicionalista. Sin embargo, con el envejecimiento los huesos empiezan a dolerle por el trabajo en la granja y ella es demasiado práctica de mente para ser resistirse a la idea. -No estoy tan segura, pero nunca se puede estar seguro de todo. Tienes mi voto.-

-Oh cielos. Imagínese todos los cumpleaños...- Pinkie Pie... es Pinkie Pie. Un Coeficiente Intelectual mágicamente mejorado es insuficiente para comprenderla, mucho menos adivinar sus motivaciones.

Pero Twilight niega con la cabeza. -Estoy de acuerdo con Fluttershy- dice ella. –La ruptura que esto podría causar a la sociedad…- niega con la cabeza de nuevo. -No puedo estar de acuerdo con esto. Lo siento.- Una vez más ella cae en sus propios rasgos obsesivos compulsivos y se aferra al principio de precaución.

Ya me lo esperaba. Y me he preparado adecuadamente. Me temo que todavía soy esa poni terca que no puede aceptar un no por respuesta.

Tomó un sorbo de mi té y dejó la taza. -Entonces tengo una confesión que hacer- dije. Y tragué.

Todas ellas se congelaron. Rarity es la primera en adivinar. -No...- dice. -¿Seguiste adelante e hiciste el elixir?-

-¿Lo hice?- Me río. -Mi querida Rarity, le puse un poco de el a todas en su te.- Todas ellas miran hacia sus tazas en estado de shock. -Sí, incluso tu Twilight, los Alicornios podrían ser inmortales o puede que tengan vidas muy largas, pero yo no tenía ganas de correr el riesgo contigo y con Spike también; El barril de sidra de manzana de esta mañana tenía un algo extra en el- Hago una pausa. -Además Flim y Flam ya han estado vendiendo el elixir al otro lado de Equestria para mí, por alrededor de una semana como un elixir rejuvenecedor... lo que es técnicamente. Y he enviado la receta a varios laboratorios y hospitales. No tenía caso tener esta discusión haber sacado al gato por completo fuera de la bolsa.-

-Realmente, me sorprende que ninguna de ustedes haya notado los efectos que están teniendo en este momento. -Eso era cierto; las arrugas se desvanecían, los ojos volvían a ver claramente, las vetas de canas grises fueron desapareciendo de crines y colas. Los jadeos de asombro fueron gratificantes.

Twilight se pone de pie enfurecida. -¡Starlight Glimmer! De todas las tonterías... imprudentes y...-

-¿Egoísta?- Respondo. -Porque eso es lo que es, Twilight lo admito y felizmente soy EGOISTA ¡Tú lo has dicho, hace años:..! Estoy atrapada en este bucle de tiempo hasta el final del tiempo mismo. Y no hay escape para mí… he "muerto" docenas de veces, sólo para venir directo aquí de nuevo. ¿Saben ustedes lo que significa? ¿lo que tengo que esperar? todavía estaré aquí milenios después de que todas ustedes, incluso tu Twilight, sólo sean polvo y cenizas. Voy a estar aquí después de que nuestro mundo sea una bola de roca sin vida; voy a tener que sentarme aquí y ver las estrellas apagarse una a una sola en un vacío sin vida, por toda la eternidad...- me pongo de pie. No me siento particularmente estable... de momento.

-Bueno, pues yo no voy a pasar toda la eternidad como el único ser viviente en el universo, sólo porque no te gusta la idea de cómo la eterna juventud podría sacudirle el piso a todos momentáneamente. NO me importa si es egoísta, no voy a... sentarme junto a sus tumbas... sola... para siempre... -Comienzo a sollozar y se me entrecorta la respiración.

-yo sé que estas... furiosa conmigo... y que lo vas a... estar por mucho tiempo…-

La sala queda en silencio durante mucho, mucho tiempo. -Creo que exasperación es la palabra- suspira Twilight. -Starlight, tu... ¡Arrrrgh! ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirle a algún poni que le dio eterna juventud a los ponis en contra de su voluntad?-

-No te preocupes- una voz sarcástica dice desde una ventana. -Ya se te ocurrirá algo.- La escamosa cabeza de Spike se asoma por una ventana.-Hey ustedes. Sí lo oí todo por casualidad. Ustedes siguen olvidando que yo estoy aquí ¿verdad? Pensé que mi sidra sabía raro esta mañana...- Y me da una mirada que dice mucho, después voltea a mirar a las demás. -Mira Twilight, me temo que estoy de su lado en esto.-

-¿Spike?- Dice Twilight confundida.

-Vamos Twilight. Los Dragones viven por miles de años. ¿Alguna de ustedes alguna vez se ha preguntado lo que iba a tener que pasar yo, viendo como todas mueren mientras yo seguía viviendo? Yo sé lo que ella está pensando, lo que está sintiendo. Y si fueras honesta por un segundo, señorita princesa Alicornio inmortal, tú también.- Twilight se ve incómoda con esto. -Diablos, Si yo hubiera encontrado alguna poción de la inmortalidad, se las habría dado con su café de la mañana, así como ella.- Chasqueó las enormes garras para dar énfasis. -Porque me imagino no importa lo molestas que se pongan, al menos estarán ahí para estar enojadas... y muy probablemente viviría lo suficiente como para perdonarme por ello.-

-Pero quitarle la elección de los cascos a otros ponis...- Rarity se opuso débilmente.

-Pero tú lo haces todo el tiempo- dijo Spike sin rodeos. -Cuando un poni está haciendo algo peligroso, estúpido, o suicida. Creo que negarse a aceptar una cura para la muerte es más o menos la definición de suicida.- Las otras se sentaron alrededor a rumiar lo dicho.

-Bueno lo hecho, hecho está- Applejack dijo con firmeza. -Estoy pensando que es mejor ponerse al día con los hermanos Flim y Flam-

-Es un poco tarde para detenerlos Applejack-. Comienzo a decir.

-...Es más como para asegurarse de que no se están pasando de listos y le están agregando cosas a la poción como rellenos o aditivos, ¿si sabes lo que quiero decir?- termina mientras me guiña un ojo. -Le podrías dar a esos dos tontos la original gallina de los huevos de oro y ellos se irían a la quiebra tratando de hacer tortillas de huevo.- Yo me río a pesar de la tensión.

-¿Me perdonan?- Comienzo a decir. En respuesta, las alas y las patas me envuelven. Lloro algunas lágrimas de alivio. Mis amigas siguen siendo mis amigas. Y más importante aún, mis amigas van a vivir.

Twilight suspira. -Sólo Faust sabe lo que Celestia y Luna van a tener que decir acerca de la inmortalidad que liberaste sobre la inocente población - dice ella con sequedad.

...No mucho, ya que resultó que Celestia estaba más molesta por el hecho de que la habían dejado fuera del asunto; habría preferido ser Ella quien diera inicio a la eterna juventud en la raza poni. Por otro lado el único veredicto de Luna fue darle un sorbo a una dosis y comentar como a ella le gustaba el toque a limón.

* * *

La corona aparece y se instala en mi frente.

En la actualidad hay una docena de pequeñas gemas de memoria en mi frente, brillantes como estrellas. El progreso como el tiempo, sigue su marcha; no por primera vez es que doy gracias al cielo de que Twilight haga mejoras constantes en las gemas de memoria. Si yo utilizara las antiguas y más simples piedras de la primera corona para almacenar mis recuerdos hoy, estaría adornado con joyas de memoria de mi nariz a mis pezuñas hasta el punto en que no podría ni siquiera moverme.

Miro alrededor de la cámara. El palacio de cristal se ha ido... o más bien en lo que se ha convertido no guarda ningún parecido con el castillo de todos esos miles de años atrás, al igual que las agujas brillantes de Canterlot se parecían a la cruda argamasa que los primeros canteros establecieron en el lugar de trabajo donde se levantaría. Desde el exterior aparece como un enorme juguete, casi como una estrella del árbol de la noche de los corazones cálidos ya pasada de moda. El palacio de la memoria cuelga suspendido en el aire a miles de metros de altura. Es accesible por un solo puente de piedra, una aguja de hilo fino de roca que sobresale en ángulo desde el flanco de una montaña inmensa e imposiblemente alta. Lo que antes era un pequeño castillo en un llamativo árbol de cristal, es ahora una vasta catedral cristalina, llena de miles de grandes habitaciones y equipada de todas las comodidades... todo ello construido en torno al núcleo de esta habitación singular y mi propia pequeña "pasarela" para mi bucle temporal. Todo ello construido con el único objetivo de mantenerme a mí y a mi pequeño rincón del universo protegido de los estragos del tiempo.

Mis amigas me han cuidado muy bien.

La cámara del mapa es ahora un globo de ventanas de visualización que se asoman a nuestro antiguo mundo; un mundo que ahora es tan inerte y estéril como la superficie de su luna. El mapa también ha evolucionado; ahora proyecta un modelo tridimensional brillante de la galaxia por encima de sí mismo, tachonado con luces de colores que representan los innumerables mundos habitados por Equestria.

Las vastas extensiones de tiempo han tomado su precio en el mundo. El terreno no se parece ya nada a él de nuestra juventud. Hace incontables milenios el fuego del pequeño sol de nuestro mundo se estremeció, se atenuó y finalmente se desvaneció, dejando como única iluminación la luz mágica de la luna. Me quedé aquí a lo largo de los eones y vi congelarse los océanos, los últimos vestigios de la atmósfera sublimarse en la nada... Es una especie de cruda y pura belleza la que hay ahora bajo la luz pálida; E incluso ahora provoca estremecimientos de la Princesa de la Luna cuando me visita. Dice que le recuerda demasiado a su propia y breve prisión. Y a cuán cerca estuvo de hundir nuestro mundo en este desolador frío y sin vida. Aun así, ella me visita tan a menudo como le es posible, con los muchos mundos que tiene que recorrer y supervisar. Celestia por otra parte raramente me visita; ver su primera estrella colgada en el cielo, fría, oscura y abandonada hace mucho tiempo. La pone de mal humor. Su consorte Discord al menos puede restaurar su alegría...

Las razas de Equestria hace mucho evacuaron el planeta y por supuesto. Se lanzaron a las estrellas, encabezadas por los Alicornios... Con la virtual inmortalidad, la ascendencia universal se convirtió en algo inevitable; para cada miembro de la raza poni, incluso los thestrals y los ponis marinos, finalmente obtuvieron la alicornizidad. Las razas y especies de Equestria ahora están dispersas por toda la galaxia. Lo que me hace literalmente el último unicornio en el universo.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Madre de memoria?- Una potrilla alicornio de dorada melena se acerca a mí con timidez. Ella es mi actual dama de honor; Soy de casi la mitad de su tamaño, sin embargo, la querida niña me trata con una tímida reverencia y respeto como si me alzara por sobre de ella.

-No gracias, Comet Tail- digo. -Aunque voy a tomar mi desayuno habitual en la sala de jardín azul.-

-Por supuesto-. Asiente ella con respeto mientras se retira. El palacio de la memoria por supuesto tiene su dotación de personal. Sirvientas, amas de casa, guardias, académicos y estudiantes. Los estudiantes vienen especialmente porque el Palacio es un archivo de la historia de nuestra raza, de su antiguo pasado en este mismo mundo a su grandiosa y siempre creciente leyenda en toda la galaxia. Copias de cada tomo jamás escritos por los cascos, alas o el cuerno de los ponis se almacenan aquí, conservados en piedras pequeñas de la memoria tan pequeñas como cabezas de alfiler, son un paisaje estelar que brilla de conocimiento. El palacio también es en parte museo, con reliquias de edad incontable en cada esquina. Algunas de ellas para mi propia enfado, son mis pertenencias personales; es bastante exasperante encontrarse con algún joven alicornio estudiante esculcando el contenido de mi mesa de café o el gabinete de las medicina, como si hubiera descubierto la tumba perdida del Faraón Trotankamen(4). Una vez me pase cinco minutos tratando de explicar a un perplejo académico lo que era un "cepillo de dientes".

Y tengo que incluirme entre esas "reliquias". Madre de memoria me llaman. El último unicornio en existencia, de todos nuestros miles de mundos. Es curioso; me tratan con la misma reverencia con que habría tratado a cualquier princesa alicorn hace tantos eones... y como todavía las trataría, si yo fuera tan negligente de no ponerme mi corona de memoria cada mañana. De hecho de vez en cuando instruyó a mis sirvientes a que no me pongan la corona por un corto tiempo, para la edificación de algunos de los estudiantes. Es muy aleccionador para ellos, darse cuenta de lo lejos que ha llegado la raza poni.

Todo lo que la mayoría de ellos saben de mi pasado es poco más que un cuento de hadas. Que en los albores de la creación cometí un crimen tan terrible contra nuestro pueblo y contra el tiempo mismo. Que mi castigo fue estar para siempre presa en este pequeño planeta. Condenada a ver el paso de las edades eternas hasta fin de los tiempos. Una representación más bien poética y dramática para un pecado tan absurdo y terrible ¿no es así? Pero creo que pueden perdonarme por dejar que un velo de misterios y mitos oculte mis pecados.

Rarity y Spike van a visitarme en algún momento de esta semana. Ellos están en un tour por la galaxia para celebrar su "N" luna de miel, recordando los viejos días de gloria y re-encendiendo el romance. Otro incómodo recordatorio de mis errores; todo parece indicar que los dragones nunca paran de crecer. En su forma natural Spike es ahora mucho más grande que una Osa mayor. Ahora tienen que recurrir al extensivo uso de hechizos de modificación de tamaño y forma si quieren tener algo de intimidad, así que ciertos temas del pasado pueden ser algo... delicados. Sin embargo, aun así son una gran compañía y las historias de sus viajes son refrescantes.

Spike, al menos es mejor portado que el irascible conejo de Fluttershy. Ella tenía que ir y darle una dosis de suero de la inmortalidad al pequeño demonio...

* * *

Entro en la cámara. La corona se posa en mi cabeza.

De hecho ya no existe la cámara, ahora es un pequeño espacio dimensional insertado en la tela misma del espacio-tiempo, una cámara tan grande como un gigante gaseoso. El planeta hace mucho que desapareció, Junto con el sol y la luna, Las estrellas distantes… muchas de ellas adornadas por mundos anillo hechos por los Alicornios hace tiempo o su brillo opacado por las esferas de Dyson a su alrededor, ¡ah… todos eso eones que han pasado!... reducidos a nada más que unos pocos destellos que se amontonan en el firmamento. La corona en mi cabeza ya no está hecha de gemas encantadas, sino de una materia trascendente, a medio camino entre energía y materia. Parte de la tela del cosmos mismo. Brillando en mi frente miles de fibras intangibles que se extienden en todas direcciones, hacia las paredes y el techo. Ahora vivo en un palacio de memoria literalmente, Los últimos ojos de carne y sangre en un universo que lentamente se apaga.

Mis amigas están ahí; Las miles que he hecho en mi pseudo larga vida y las seis más preciosas para mí, las que me salvaron de mi misma hace ya tanto tiempo. Ellas trascendieron la forma material hace ya mucho tiempo; ahora son criaturas de energía y pensamientos, como Alicornios hechos de iridiscentes llamas vivientes. ¡Que primitiva, que bárbara debo parecerles a los que me rodean! -¿Que las ha traído a todas aquí?- digo algo confundida.

-Oh cielos.- dice la inalterable Fluttershy, un manojo de energía en forma de conejo se agita entre sus cuartos frontales. -¿No… No lo recuerdas?-

Por un momento siento algo que no he sentido en milenios: el frio del miedo. -¿¡no… yo no lo recuerdo, esta algo mal con la corona!?-

Twilight se ríe mientras se acerca. -Todo está bien Starlight Glimmer. Ya sabíamos que tu almacén de memoria podría tener lagunas aquí, cercas del final. Pero todo está bien...-

-¿El final de qué?- pregunto.

-¿de qué? del universo por supuesto- me responde de forma casual.

-Uuuga buuuga,- dice una nube de Alicornio rosa.

-¡Pinkie...!- Rarity la regaña.

-Aun recuerdas nuestras viejas lecciones de astronomía ¿verdad?- continua Twilight. Con un poco de esfuerzo recuperó las memorias, mientras asiento. -¿Recuerdas el Big Bang? bueno, pues dile hola al Big Crunch(5).-

-¿Big Crunch?- se escucha decir a una voz profunda que lo envuelve todo. -Yo sigo creyendo que suena a nombre de Troll.- Miro hacia afuera del palacio alarmada. Hecho bolita alrededor de mi Palacio de pensamiento que es del tamaño de Planeta gigante de gas, como un gato que juega con una bola de estambre. Esta un Dragón más grande que la imaginación. Aunque solo puedo ver su silueta de color púrpura con pequeñas estrellas de luz. El agita una garra del tamaño de una docena de planetas, mientras me sonríe. Twilight le enseña la lengua al dragón.

-ignora a Spike- me dice. -Él va a cubrirnos, para protegernos durante la transición.-

Claro por supuesto, pienso. Entonces miró al oscuro cielo, a donde se reúnen las escasas estrellas que aún quedan. ¿Es mi imaginación o las veo juntarse aún más?

-Te estas poniendo un poco olvidadiza aquí porque… bueno el tiempo está algo inestable, mientras el universo colapsa. Pero todo está bien.-

-El universo se acaba- repito secamente -Pero todo está bien...- unos cientos de entidades casi cósmicas se ríen a costillas de Twilight.

Ella suspira mientras gira sus ojos ilusorios hacia mi. -Pues este es el punto de transición. No es tanto el fin del universo, como el punto desde donde saltará el nuevo universo, tiempo, espacio, y todo lo demás.- Ella me sonríe como potrilla en Hearthwarming. -¡Todo un nuevo universo. Va a ser Sorprendente! Pero eso no es lo que quería decir, el punto es…-

-¿No recuerdas cuál es tu pequeño problema?- Bromea una nube Alicornio de colores arcoíris.

-Atrapada para siempre hasta el fin de los tiempos...- murmuró, entonces lo entiendo. Las miles de estrellas comienza a moverse más rápido; La luz se hace más brillante.

-Y por eso estamos aquí, en el lugar donde el tiempo está apunto de terminar- Twilight aplaude con sus pezuñas espectrales. -Y en solo unos segundos, mmm, Hablándote relativistamente, ¡seremos capaces de liberarte!-

-Así es- dice otra voz. Celestia y Luna, no pueden ser otras, una dorada y blanco, la otra color índigo se acercan. -El tiempo... lo que queda de él... realmente se nos acaba. Será mejor que nos preparemos.-

Afuera, el tiempo y el espacio comienza a caer en espiral hacia el fin del cielo, cada vez más rápido. Alas de llamas índigo y blancas me envuelven...

La trascendencia es... eruptiva. Mientras el espacio tiempo se deshacen, Yo exploto de mi forma mortal a mi forma inmortal, Y de esa última forma material a una de pura energía y conciencia, Como una oruga que pasa de capullo a mariposa en un instante. El tiempo y el espacio presionan mi palacio desde afuera, Deslizándose sobre él y alejándose... Puedo ver/oír/sentir el Bucle temporal a mí alrededor, La molesta cosa como trampa de conejos alrededor de mi pierna, manteniéndome cautiva todos estos eones; Por fin la trampa se dobla y el nudo se afloja. Múltiples pezuñas se apresuran a abrirlo, y por fin me suelto. Me rio al pensar en cuán desesperadamente luchamos contra algo tan simple. Mi alma se Exalta y mis alas Etéreas se abren hacia la libertad.

Las memorias, todas ellas caen dentro de mí como una lluvia de estrellas. Soy una con mí pasado por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Mis memorias realmente son una parte de mí finalmente. Y las comparto feliz con todos los presentes en el palacio, como ellos las comparten conmigo. Mientras corremos hacia la singularidad, Barreras de las que jamás fui consciente comienzan a ceder. El muro entre esta y la otra vida se colapsa; Los incontables billones que creíamos perdidos para siempre se reúnen a nuestro alrededor, trascendentales criaturas de luz y pensamiento como nosotras, Trillones de almas se apresuran hasta la último umbral...

Las estrellas se nos adelantan, Como una película de un fuego artificial que corre en reversa, mientras se hace mas y más brillante... Spike se envuelve alrededor de nuestro pequeño refugio y se prepara. La última cosa que se oye en nuestro universo es una sola palabra de Pinkie Pie -Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

Entonces un cegador destello lo envuelve todo.

Nos lanzamos dentro, a través y hacia fuera nuevamente Montadas en la explosiva ola cósmica del universo que celebraba su propio renacer.

Todas miramos maravilladas mientras un nuevo universo se forma y enfría a nuestro alrededor...

Nuevos finales, Nuevos Inicios. Da un paso adelante y Empieza de nuevo…

* * *

Notas del Traductor:

1).- Agua de alivio, decidí dejarlo en francés porque la idea es que sonara a nombre de perfume francés.

2).-recuerden que por culpa del internet y del meme (I see it for the Plot), ahora la palabra en ingles Plot (trama) al menos en lo que concierne a ponis se volvió sinónimo de trasero.

3.- Como en otros casos es la adaptación a un nombre que sea un juego de palabras con algo que tenga que ver con caballos en este caso del nombre del sistema Decimal Dewey que se usa en las bibliotecas para llevar un control de los libros.

4.-En vez de Tutankamen mismo caso que en el punto anterior.

5.-El gran Aplaston: nombre de una de las teorías que existen sobre el fin del universo y que es el opuesto a el Big Bang (Literalmente El gran estallido) y que el autor describe profusamente en la historia misma.


End file.
